everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Sophie Johnson
Sophie Johnson is one third of the The Panthers and Maddie’s silliest sidekick. She's Maddie's shadow, echo and her biggest fan. Panthers are her life! Sophie was the American counterpart of Betty. History Season 1 In Season 1, Sophie was mostly introduced as Maddie's sidekick along with Katie Rice and is known to be part of The Panthers the most popular girls in school. Throughout the season, Sophie tends to care to Maddie's every need and is there to support her along with Katie. Season 2 In Season 2, she is still very loyal to Maddie, but turns a bit bitter when she begins to hang out with Diego. She and Katie try to do everything in their power to keep Diego away from her, but by the end of Season 2, they seem to accept Diego and welcome him into the Panthers with somewhat open arms. This season, Sophie becomes a bit more independent when she was cast as the lead, Juliet, in the school play, Romeo & Juliet. ﻿ Season 4 In Season 4, due to the continium break, Sophie is now Captian of The Sharks. Personality Sophie is shown to not be very bright, as shown a lot in Season 1; and doesn't seem to know how many days are in a year. She's not very smart when it comes to pronouncing words like psychic according to The Big Chill. Physical Appearance Sophie has blue eyes and blonde/brown curly hair. She is usually seen wearing the Iridium High uniform along with The Panthers accessories. Relationships 'Katie Rice' Best Friend/Fellow Panther Katie and Sophie are best friends. Sophie and Katie tend to agree with each other alot, especially when Maddie starts complaing about Emma and Daniel. Katie tries to help Sophie when she says something incorrect or doesn't make sense as well. In Season 2 she and Katie become jealous of Diego stealing Maddie's attention but later on accept the fact that their all friends. They plot together to get rid of Diego, but it only resorts in Maddie wanting him around more. They seem to accept Diego after Maddie begins to date him. 'Maddie Van Pelt' Best Friend/Fellow Panther Maddie and Sophie are best friends. Sophie is very loyal to Maddie, and does everything that Maddie tells her to. She also tries to do everything right even though she is not very bright/smart. Sophie tries not to say certain things in front of Maddie that will upset her but since she's not very smart, things tend to slip right out her mouth, mostly things Maddie doesn't want other people to know. In Season 2, Sophie kept the fact that Ursula had Maddie's powers from her. When Maddie found out, she became furious, and refused to talk to her or Katie. However, they soon were forgiven. She and Katie helped rescue her from being stuck in Diego's portal, and hug her when she gets out. '﻿Diego Rueda' Close Friend﻿/Fellow Panther At first, Sophie dislikes him (not as much as Katie though) when he began taking Maddie's attention in Season 2, but soon they became friends, shortly after he and Maddie begin dating. She seems to care about him a lot, as she, along with Katie and Maddie travel with him to find kanays in the A Girl's Sacrifice. 'Emma Alonso' Frenemy Sophie isn't as aggressive as Maddie or Katie, she has a nice heart. When it comes to Emma Sophie is kinder while Katie and Maddie always want to destroy Emma. This is where Sophie disagrees. For example, she wanted Emma to turn Beau back into a lizard instead of Maddie. (Showing that she thinks Emma's not that bad). She also knew that Emma wouldn't hurt Beau. 'Daniel Miller' Friend Even though Daniel and Sophie don't talk very much Daniel saved her from Philip eating her brains. Sophie seems to be fond of him. 'Andi Cruz' Frenemy Sophie and Andi don't interact very much, but Andi often thinks that certain things that Sophie says are strange. 'Mia Black' Former Enemy/Acquaintance Sophie dislikes Mia as she took Katie away from the Panthers, also Maddie dislikes her so that means she does too. 'Beau' Ex–Boyfriend Memorable Character Quotes The Big Rescue ' 'The Big Chill ' 'I Heart Beau ' 'The No-Sleep Sleepover 'The Abyss ' 'Road Trippin' ' 'The Final Countdown ' 'Frenemies ' 'Stop Emma ' 'A Girl's Sacrifice ' Trivia * Sophie can't tell right from left even if her left hand if marked as shown in the first episode of Every Witch Way, Discovery. * She's Maddie's number 3. * Sophie can be very smart at certain times. * She likes to get her greains straight from the source. * It is known in the episode I-Guana You Back that she has a dog named Maria Conchita * Sophie is equally close to both Katie and Maddie. * Her ex and only boyfriend is Beau, who is a lizard. * She is portrayed by Autumn Wendel. * Sophie is the American counterpart of Katty and Dotty from the Red Panthers in Grachi. * It seems she had connections with the government and people in politics, as mentioned in The No-Sleep Sleepover and Stuck in a Storm. Gallery References Which Sophie sounds better? Smart Sophie Dumb Sophie Goth Sophie Maddie Sophie Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Panthers Category:Humans Category:Every Witch Way/Characters Category:Teens